Problem: Solve for $q$, $ \dfrac{5q - 4}{q + 8} = 8$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $q + 8$ $ 5q - 4 = 8(q + 8) $ $5q - 4 = 8q + 64$ $-4 = 3q + 64$ $-68 = 3q$ $3q = -68$ $q = -\dfrac{68}{3}$